Bubbles
by Inkpress00
Summary: One human. One Time Lord. One bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles by Inkpress00

This has been on Teaspoon, but today I was sick and decided to put everything there on here as well. Enjoy.

* * *

The Doctor headed to one of the best places on the TARDIS. After the confrontation with the slime monsters of Drexellium, he was in desperate need of a shower. He figured out quickly after shaking hands with the creature that it had been a drastic mistake on his part as the Drexellians were a rather... tactile species. This wasn't a problem for them, as they were all made up of relatively the same muck, but a hug from a Drexellian to any life form that didn't secrete a layer of goo was rather unpleasant. And smelly.

However, he was fortunate enough to have a wonderful TARDIS and with it, a marvelous secret bathroom that was roughly the size of a castle's, adorned with such luxuries as a white marble floor and sink, gold as every metal used, huge fluffy white towels, and a tub at least big enough for a comfortable three complete with hot tub fixings.

Maybe someday he'd show Rose his bathroom. Maybe one day they'd share it. Together. At the same time. The Doctor swallowed thickly as the thought of him in the bath with Rose slammed into his mind. Rose... with her long, silky legs and luscious curves, not to mention her endearing but impudent little grin with the tongue and oh...

He stifled a deep groan as he pictured her crawling up him, eyes dark with promise and the tongue he knew would be skillful poking out to moisten her full lips.

Hm. A cold shower first. Then a hot bath.

He was so certain no one knew of this room that he was rather blindsided upon entering.

In full-blown color, laying in the bathtub and enraptured by the warmth and delicious smells wafting from the perfumed steam, was his fantasy laid out before him.

Rose, dressed in the most gorgeous outfit — absolutely nothing.

She looked up at him in shock as he opened his mouth to give her an appropriate apology.

"...Bubbles," he croaked unintelligently after a moment's pause.

Damn.

Rose's eyes widened, then fell shut again as her head tilted back and she laughed. "Blimey Doctor," she said between gasps. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

He blinked several times and pinched himself inconspicuously to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. Rose was in the bathtub, naked, with him just kind of staring at her, and she wasn't spittingly furious? Not a bit angry? Annoyed? She actually seemed... amused.

Well, he reasoned, she wouldn't be if she knew what he was thinking right now. Because certainly Time Lords were not allowed to think about their beautiful soft pink and yellow humans in the bath naked and slippery and tangled with them. Right?

Rose was now looking at him curiously, he registered. "Um, think I'll just... go and... and... um... leave you... alone. In the bath. With your... bubbles." His face grew pink at that utterance and he quickly hightailed it out of his new favorite room on the TARDIS.

The Doctor's mind was reeling as he leaned back against the wall, his head resting on the cool metal. How in Rassilon's name had Rose known about that room? He had instructed the TARDIS to keep it hidden, had he not? The only way she could have found it was if... he groaned inwardly. "Stupid bloody ship," he muttered, storming off to another bathroom onboard. The smell of the Drexellian gunk was starting to get to him.

More than a little miffed, the Doctor shuffled back to his bathroom, now regretting ever cursing the TARDIS in the first place, vengeful, moody girl she was. Said vengeful female had seemingly erased all other bathrooms and forced him to tromp around the ship covered in the wretched sludge until leading him back to his companion's new bathing spot.

He knocked on the door hesitantly and was thrown for a loop when Rose answered it immediately in a fluffy terrycloth bathrobe. She recoiled almost instantly, allowing him to step inside. "Jeez, you still haven't gotten that stuff off you? It smells awful."

The Doctor scowled. "I know, but the TARDIS won't let me."

"Won't let you? Seems like she'd want that stuff out of her corridors as soon as possible."

"Yeah, it would. Course, that would be a lot easier if she hadn't hidden all the possible showers from me." He looked at Rose pointedly.

"Well, there's this one."

The Doctor folded his arms. "Yes, speaking of which, how on Earth did you find this room?"

Rose shrugged. "It's just a bathroom. Thought to the TARDIS I needed one and it was round the next corner. Why?"

He blushed. "Well. This is... my bathroom."

"Your bathroom?" She echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, my bathroom. Is it so hard to believe that I'd need somewhere to wash up after a particularly unpleasant encounter such as this?"

"Well it's just a bathroom! Not really a big deal," Rose muttered defensively.

"Yeah, but it's my bathroom," the Doctor very nearly whined.

Rose furrowed her brow. "Which just happens to have two very nice white robes, one clearly for a female wearer?"

"What?" he sputtered. "I don't even have a robe! Weellll, except for that one I never gave back to your mum's — ahem — amorous pursuit. But-"

"Doctor, as you can see, I'm clearly wearin' the robe, so it does exist."

His gaze traveled lower to examine her limitedly-clad form. "So you are," he murmured appreciatively. "Um. That is to say. I can see that. It just confuses me as to why you're here, when you really shouldn't be. I've put barriers on this room so no one but me can get in-"

Rose interrupted him for the second time, this time clearly amused. "You telling me that this is your personal 'secret room'?" she asked teasingly, forming air quotes with her fingers. The Doctor, however was far more focused on the tiny sliver of pink tongue he could see through her teeth.

(can't kiss her can't kiss her can't kiss her)

Repeating his mantra in his head, he resolutely sniffed. "Maybe it is."

She laughed. "My god, you are just... you're just completely mad, is what you are! Can't believe you actually have a secret bathroom... that's so gay."

"Oi, I'll have you know that it's perfectly normal for a straight man to have a private bathroom."

Rose grinned. "Oh, fine. You win. I'll just sod off now so you can get that... stuff offa you."

"Thank you." He made his way over to the enormous (he might want to downsize, actually) bathtub.

"Doctor?" Rose said from somewhere behind him in a somewhat panicky voice. Rose wasn't generally panicky, so he decided this was a cause for concern.

"Something wrong?" he asked, straightening and walking over to her next to the door.

Rose grimaced. "I think we're locked in."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor very nearly banged his head against the wall. He really did feel horrible for Rose, the poor girl who had to suffer in a room with an already aroused Time Lord who had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when she was properly dressed, not even bringing a bathrobe into the equation.

Rose seemed more concerned than horrified as she should be. "Is there something wrong with the TARDIS?" she asked, shifting closer to the Doctor and causing him to shift back preemptively.

"Other than her atrocious sense of humor? Nope." Rose raised an eyebrow and the Doctor sighed. "Apparently, she thinks it's funny, trapping us in here like this. I'm sorry."

Rose laughed lightly. "No need to apologize. Maybe I have just as bad a sense of humor as the TARDIS, because it is a bit funny."

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look. "What, you want to sit in the corner while I bathe?"

Rose blushed lightly. "Good point."

Before he could gather his thoughts and refrain, his words tumbled out. "Of course..."

"What?"

"Well, you could help me get it out of my hair." He gave her a pleading look.  
"Please?" he added sheepishly.

Her eyes rose slowly to look at the top of his head. "How did that happen? Wasn't it mostly clear when we were on Drexi-whatsit?"

"Drexellium, and nervous-slash-annoyed habit," he replied, running a hand through his hair to demonstrate.

Rose nodded sagely. "Of course. Alright then, come on. You're starting to stink up the room." She poked at a relatively clean point of his suit jacket. "Off," she said, turning around dutifully and covering her eyes.

The Doctor blinked, then hastily set about removing his clothing. He was dismayed to realize that this particular suit was completely ruined and that he'd have to get rid of the tie as well. That was a shame, since he was fairly certain this was Rose's favorite tie. By extension, that made it his favorite as well. He'd had quite a lot of fantasies having to do with this particular tie. He grimaced as he saw that the muck had seeped through his clothes and caked onto his skin.

"Rose? Think I'll shower a bit first, just to maybe get some of this stuff off. That alright?"

"Yeah, course," she said, not opening her eyes but turning a little so her voice wouldn't echo so much.

He stepped into the tub and turned the tap, yelping a bit as the cold spray hit him. The water quickly warmed, however, and the Doctor glanced quickly at Rose's robe-clad back. Apparently, he thought dryly, showering in the same room as the focus of his fantasies did absolutely nothing to quell them or his embarrassingly large erection.

It was a horrible idea. Terribly illicit and really excruciatingly bad. But if Rose was to turn and see him, or if the towel was to slip... he shuddered at what she might think. He was just a perverted old man, fantasizing about a young woman that he had no right to, no right whatsoever. And this bath needed a curtain. Desperately.

The Doctor tried to fight the flush that overcame his chest and face as he scrubbed furiously at his skin. Rassilon, what was he doing? Was he seriously thinking abut... doing that while Rose was no more than a few paces away?  
It came as some shock to him as his eyes refocused and he realized that he was, in fact, mostly slime-free. Reluctantly, he turned the tap off and slung a towel around his hips.

"Rose?" he called hesitantly.

"You ready?" came her reply.

Was he ever. "Yep."

Rose turned back toward him and he would be damned if her eyes didn't just skim over his bare torso. "Kay, just kinda... kneel by the tub, I guess. That's probably the easiest way to do it."

The Doctor's head filled with lewd images that went along with that phrase. It took almost every ounce of willpower he had not to either blush violently or launch himself at his golden human. He complied with her request, hoping that he hadn't taken too long to react to that statement.

He sank to his knees, careful to keep the towel in place, and bent his head into a rather obedient position. Rose moved to the side of him and he swallowed past a lump in his throat as her mostly bare legs came into immediate view.

He was very aware of the shampoo she squeezed into her hands, working a lather and plunging her fingers into his hair.

She really had no idea what she was doing to him, none at all.

Rose worked the shampoo through his hair gently. "Used to do this a a girl back when my mate Alicia's mum still had her beauty parlor. She used to let me wash the hair while she finished up with the other ladies. Course, that was before her uncle got into a bit of trouble and they had to up and move. Never seen her since."

The Doctor was vaguely aware of Rose talking a bit more but he was more lost in sensation as her fingers stroked and massaged his scalp. "MmmRose," he moaned before his brain could control his mouth.

He regretted it before it had even finished leaving his lips as Rose's fingers stopped abruptly. "You like it, then?" she asked in an amused but slightly shaky voice.

"It feels wonderful," the Doctor answered truthfully desperately hoping to ramble away his humiliation. "You should have gone into beauty parlor-ing."

Rose giggled and her fingers resumed their ministrations, then pushed his head down so she could spray the soap out of his hair. She held a hand gently over his brow as he leaned forward to stop the flow from getting in his eyes, and he nearly trembled at the softness of her touch. If she only knew the inappropriate thoughts racing through his head that were so completely focused on her... well, she certainly wouldn't be doing this, that's for sure.

The Doctor looked up at her through his wet fringe, meaning to say something utterly profound, but his mouth and mind were focused on the expanse of silky leg next to his face. "Thank you," he managed, and gave himself a mental kick.

Rose beamed at him and he had the sudden but thankfully manageable urge to snog that grin off her face. "Just glad I can help. Might as well do somethin' useful while I'm in here."

The Doctor stood, anchoring the low-slung towel on his hips with a hand. "So, just out of curiosity, exactly how opposed to being my personal hair-washer would you be?" he joked.

A laugh bubbled up from Rose's lips and he forcefully tore his gaze away from them to settle on her another feature of her lovely face. Perhaps... her cheeks. No, too flushed and beautiful, just waiting to be caressed and kissed — no, forehead was much safer. "Typical bloke, you do 'im one favor and he wants it all the time." She winked cheekily and he felt as if he was about to die.

"Ah," he croaked. "Yes, well, that is a problem, isn't it." There was another problem underneath his towel — "Rose, would you mind just handing me that other robe over there?"

She complied, throwing the thick terrycloth robe to him. The Doctor pulled it on and tied it around the waist, then shimmied out of the now wet towel around his waist. It dropped to the floor in a damp heap and he noticed a slight pink tinge to Rose's complexion as he bent over to pick it up.

"So, I'm afraid I don't exactly keep Scrabble in my bathroom," he said airily.  
"And I really don't think you keep a deck of cards on you at all times."

She smiled, which was exactly what he was aiming for. He really shouldn't have; the appearance of her sweet pink tongue between her pearly teeth was precisely what he didn't need at the moment. All he could do at this point was hope she didn't look down. Honestly, he could barely think for the sight of a half-naked Rose Tyler standing in front of him, completely defenseless, looking so soft and wet and small, and smelling so gorgeous that he had to physically hold himself back from wrapping his arms around her and taking a deep breath.

Oh, he was going to die if he didn't touch her soon.

So he did.

The Doctor grinned and grasped her hand. Rose looked at him incredulously. "Seriously?"

He panicked internally for a moment. Had she seen his thoughts?

"Not to channel you — rude and everything — but is this really the time to be holding my hand? Shouldn't we, I dunno, try and find a way out of here?"

Oh, that. He almost sighed in relief. Still, though- he fixed her with a hurt look. "You don't want to hold my hand?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous sometimes. It's not that, I'm just saying it's a little counterproductive and um," she bit her lip, "a bit awkward."

"Oh, that's rubbish. You and me could never be awkward." Completely forgetting his current state in lieu of demonstrating how un-awkward they were, he pulled her into a loose hug.

Hearing her sharp gasp, he realized with a jolt why this had been a First Class Bad Idea. "Doctor-"

He swore colorfully in three different languages."I promise you, it's not what it-"

She rolled her hips against his with a little purr. "You're aroused."

His last coherent thoughts on First, Second, and Third Class Bad Ideas flew out of his mental airlock and he moaned. "Now really Rose, don't-" He cut himself off with a strangled cry as her small, hot hand closed around his length through the robe.

"You want me." It wasn't a question, and Rose's lips pressed to the triangle of skin above the loose collar of the robe, before her hand slipped inside and her finger drew tiny circles just at the underside of his head. The Doctor gasped helplessly. He wanted more. Oh, this was good, this was amazing, fantastic, he wanted it forever, wanted her forever, wanted this wanted her wanted ohhh... a tiny lick to his collarbone correlated with a brush to the slit on the tip of his cock and he shuddered violently.

His hands slid from where he hadn't realized he was gripping her shoulders up to her neck where he pulled her up to kiss her properly. Her lips crashed against his and he was totally all for it when her tongue entered the equation, stroking and twining and massaging. She gave his cock a gentle squeeze, then steadied herself on his shoulders with both hands. His own hand cupped her breast, thumb brushing over the tiny raised peak. She moaned into his mouth and he nearly lost it.

The Doctor slammed Rose back against the tiled wall, their lips fused together and tongues working furiously against each other. His hands hitched her legs over his waist and slid up to squeeze her bum.

Rose smirked against his mouth and rocked her hips against his in retaliation, eliciting a deep groan from him. His already hard length was hot against her belly, pressing skin to skin through a gap in the robe. The Doctor stroked his tongue against the roof of her mouth and she wove her fingers into his hair and tugged gently. Then suddenly, the kiss stopped.

He pulled away an inch, his eyes wide and breathing heavily. "Okay. That... we should do that more often."

Rose smiled broadly and dipped down to meet his lips again, her tongue once more slipping into his mouth to entwine with his. The Doctor whimpered against her and she chuckled low in her throat, once again grinding her hips to his. He gasped, burying his face in her shoulder. "Rose. Need you, need you now."

"Yeah, I just- now, Doctor," she said, a bit short of breath.

He kissed behind her ear, then pulled back to untie her robe with one hand, the other pressing on her lower back.

He settled them so that her entrance was resting against him and brushing against her clit. Rose moaned loudly, involuntarily, then blushed. The Doctor grinned and slipped into her a few inches. His smug look was replaced by an expression of pure bliss and his eyes fell shut.

"Rose," he breathed, awe filling his voice. "So... oh my Rose, you're-" he sobbed, kissing her face wherever he could reach.

Rose shifted, leaned back. She gained a fraction of leverage, used it to thrust her hips more firmly against his, crying out when he finally sunk into her completely. "Doctor," she sighed. "God, yes."

"Rose," he choked, overcome by her heat around him. "Not-it's not enough, I need- ohRose- need your mind-" he took a few shaky breaths, calming himself enough to slight clarity. "Can I?" he pleaded.

Rose nodded, brushed her lips against his softly and closed her eyes. His hands framed her face, fingers on her temples and cheeks, and pushed oh-so-gently into her mind. "Doctor?" she murmured, feeling his hesitant presence in her thoughts.

"Just- oh- just picture a door closing if you don't want me to see anything. Alright?" he managed, somehow.

Rose's head shook minutely. "No, want you to see everything."

The Doctor trembled for an instant at her trust. "Are you-"

"Doctor." Rose's voice was impatient. "I'm gonna explode. Just feel inside my head and come already."

He nodded, amusement finding its way into his whirling emotions. "Can do." Pushing deeper in her mind, the Doctor searched for a certain spot, a specific — oh. Oh, there it was.

And then her love and want and need and lust was pumping through him and he could feel her and he could feel her feeling him and there were just no _words_, she was _perfect_... his hand skimmed down her body once again, relinquishing his hold on her mind to hold onto her smooth, warm hips as he thrust into her.

She mewled suddenly, her legs tightening around him and her fingernails digging into his skin. He couldn't care less. "Doctor," she gasped, throwing her head back against the cool wall, blonde waves cascading down her back.

His lips almost inadvertently found her breast but he kissed and suckled anyway, taking full advantage of his position as her hands dove into his hair and pulled him closer. "Doctor, gonna— oooh." Rose groaned loud and long as her body convulsed in pure pleasure.

Even without contact, her mind released powerful waves of emotion and feeling that the Doctor absorbed. Her orgasm had been — still was, by the look of it, and that gave him an acute sense of pride — blinding in its intensity, and there she was, writhing and contracting above and around him.

His restraint broke. Everything he'd been holding onto, the reins dissolved, and he yelled as he climaxed.

A hundred different colors spun behind his eyes, some lacking a name or definition altogether. They eventually condensed, and a spot he hadn't even known was empty filled to the brim with sheer happiness.

Finally, exhausted and spent, he rested his head in the dip of Rose's shoulder.

She was still breathing hard, still a delicious weight in his arms, her legs still locked around his waist. Her breathing became interrupted by giggling, and the exhilaration of it caused him to beam widely at her.

"So, that was-"

"Fantastic?" he offered cheekily, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, definitely."

His mad grin shrunk a bit to a far more manageable smile, and he thought he might be content forever just staring at her face like this. Then he decided that he'd like to see that face in many different locations, and that staying here, propped up against the bathroom wall was probably not excellent for the back. With a sheepish but not at all sincere apology, he let Rose down until her legs supported her again.

Then, looking over his shoulder, her mouth dropped open.

The Doctor's eyebrow shot up. "What, what is it?"

Rose bit her lip in a failed attempt to keep a smile from spreading across her face. "'s just- that." She nodded to indicate behind him.

He spun around, not quite knowing what to expect. An infectious laugh overcame him as he took in the spectacle and he turned back to Rose, picked her up by the waist and twirled her in a circle, and kissed her earnestly on the mouth as soon as he set her back down. He decided, for now, to ignore the open door.


End file.
